Once upon a time, in the future
by CookieZealCat
Summary: RPG characters who needed a proper story... Preston, Cromwill, Peak Ballard, and their children's life at Hogwarts. This story was original one I started writing with a friend of mine, that is why the change of character. It was originally written in Danish but I have been translating, and changed a bit here and there to make it into somewhat proper sentences.


Cadell Peak Preston  
Celina Peak Preston

Rachel Peak Ballard  
Maxwell W. Preston

Cromwill - Slyth  
Drake - Slyth

Ananya Valentine - Gryff  
Matthew Colding - Slyth

Sophia - Gryff  
Mia - Gryff

Arley Peak Wimple deres halvblods fætter  
Emily Spencer - Sleeping two beds apart - semi close on 3rd year - grew a bit apart.  
Moster Danielle, onkel Klaus and newborn kid

*** DISCLAIMER ***  
I do not own Hogwarts, or anything associated with it. I do own Rachel, Cadell and Celina. Cromwill & Preaston I do not own, they are characters created online, on danish RPG boards, MANY years ago. I am merely borrowing them and developing the story we together had started, years ago.

Another heads up is that this story was original one I started writing with a friend of mine, where we each would control a set of character (RPG) and that is why the change of character. It was originally written in Danish but I have been translating, and changed a bit here and there to make it into somewhat proper sentences. But english is NOT my first languages, so bear with me 3

Hope you all enjoy

"Oh come on. Lina!" the darker haired girl, teased her light haired, older brother. "Just give me that letter" he was ti minutes older and almost 10 cm taller, but she was wearing boots. Boots with heels, that right now made her the taller one of them. Well she was able to keep the letter out of his reach for the time being.  
The younger twin loved teasing her brother. It was something that she had always done, maybe it was a part of being the younger sister. She would never be evil, or mean.  
Things hadn't always been like this, or not this bad, but after the twins had arrived at Hogwarts, and in two different house's things had develop and escalated.  
"Sweet Celina, be nice to the little puff-kid" Pedias Cromwill with her perfect body and her light wavy blonde hair slowly walked towards the two. Cromwill was known for her almost arrogance smile, but milde voice, which you didn't wanted to upset. She knew that she had an attractive body, and that a lot of boys already had been hitting on her, just made her arrogance so much more efficient. She was one of the popular girls at Hogwarts, and even the new kids knew who Cromwill was. both because of Pedias at Hogwarts and her family back home. Her mother had been on Hogwarts before Pedias, so it was that legacy Pedias had to live up to when she had arrived at Hogwarts close to 7 years ago  
But everyone also feared Cromwill. Because were you on bad terms with her, you could end up in a bad state, both physical and mentally. Maybe that was the reason for why Cadell stopped instandly stopped trying to reach the letter. Maybe there were another reason, because he didn't fear her the same way as other on the school did.  
Coralines mother had also been at the house when the twins had been born and was the reason for why both of them were alive to this day. So Cromwill was an important person for the twins, and Celina was happy that Cromwill didn't mind hanging out with the two even if she was a year older than the twins.

Cromwill took another step towards the twins. Took the letter out of Celina's hand and gave it to Cadell.  
"Here you go young Preston" she sended another one of her famous smiles. The one that could either make you forget everything in the world, or make you shiver. Even if Cadell should be used to them, Celina could se they had some sort of effect on him. Celina chose to not comment on it right now, she would save it for later when the twins again were alone. For even if she loved teasing him, they were also each other best friends.

The twins, were in there 6th year. Cadell and Celina born of the famous seeker Rachel Peak Ballard original from Hufflepuff, and the love of her life which surprisingly enough for a lot of people hadn't been another Puff'er but slytherin prefect, Maxwell W. Preston.  
This was something they were both very proud of. For if not for the part about their mother being the world famous seeker, then for the part of their father's last name carried legacies from both family 'Black' and 'LeStrange'. So both kids where proud of were they came from. Even if Cadell had ended up at Hufflepuff and Celina had ended up at Slytherin. Many had whispered when the hat had been placing them, but Celina had known that it wasn't a cuincidence that they had been placed as they had. She had always wanted to make her dad happy and she was very much a daddy's girl.  
"Thanks Cromwill" Cadell said when he got the letter. Even though he knew he was the least popular in their group, he also knew that they would alway have his back in any kind of situations. He was pretty happy about that idea, but had never really tried to put it into practise. Cadell didn't have enemies or troubles at school like Celina sometimes had.

Ananya stood with her girlfriends at the end of the hallway. There were not many other than them here. The twins stood a few meters from them. As the afternoon approached, so did the last lecture. However, she was looking forward to when it was all over. Because it meant, relaxing with her girls. Of course there were also the homework that had to fixed. Ananya had her own methods, and there was no doubt that she was a Gryffindor girl. She was faithful friend unless it was costing her something. She had her mother's stubbornness, and her fathers fighting spirit. Many had found her mysterious and had thought for a long time that she also may had been placed at the wrong house.

Pedias Cromwill who quietly came towards the twins caught her attention. No one was doubting who she was, even the smaller years whispered about her in the corners. Ananya smiled discreetly when she saw Pedias take something from Celina, who was one of the twins.  
"Are you listening Nanya?" Her best friend, Thea asked. She waved a hand in front of Ananya's face. Ananya turned the attention from the twins to the pretty girl with long dark red hair. It was naturally curly, but due to her diligence to get up early each morning and straightening it, it wasn't as visible.  
"I'm listening" Ananya replied while smiling.  
"I don't get that you want to bother with them" Thea had her arms crossed in front of her, clearly talking about the twins and Cromwell. The three other girls who stood around Ananya were all agreeing with Thea. Ananya sighed and rolled her eyes. She loved her girls, they were all from the same college and the same year.  
She didn't go anywhere without them, they were always together. Ananya was half-blooded, yet she had managed to get a title at Gryffindor. She was not one of the most popular like Pedias or the twins, but she was working on it. Her boyfriend Nathaniel Colding from Slytherin did help on her title. He was full blooded and had prestige.  
"Wait here girls," Ananya said while she went through the hallways towards the twins. Of course her girls didn't wait, they followed right after her. She didn't told them off, because a part of her was happy that they did follow her.  
With a crooked smile on her lips, she stopped next to Cadel. He was a head higher than her, but she wasn't tall for her age.  
"Preston ... Cromwill," she said while the smile made by her red lips grew bigger. Her makeup was as always completely on point. Maybe a bit darker than other would think for her, but she thought it suited her, and her skin.  
"Have you heard about the party hosted tonight?" Ananya had a tendency to be called poshed but that was not what she was. She was more rebellious, and she could play precious if it suited her.  
"Of course, they haven't Nanya it's only for invited," Amanda, her second best friend replied.  
All 4 girls laughed as a choir, except Ananya. She was looking at Amanda. It was no secret that Ananya held secret parties in the dormitory at night. Of course, the school's students kept it hidden for the professors. Rumors also said that her uncle, a professor at school, held his hand over her.  
Very few times, had the parties been discovered and every time, Ananya hadn't been called out on it.  
"You are invited now, but you know the rules," said Ananya and smiled at them all three. They were not strangers to her, not someone she would spend loads of time with. But no strangers.


End file.
